


No Good (Good End)

by Aech_Left



Series: No Good (Two Endings) [2]
Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Fingering, Blood and Injury, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Death Threats, Graphic Description, Gun Violence, Guns, Handcuffs, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Murder, Pain, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Skull Fucking, Spit As Lube, Violence, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aech_Left/pseuds/Aech_Left
Summary: Bodecker has his way with Arvin in the Woods.!Warning!This is really fucked up and if you don’t think you can handle it then please don’t read it. I don’t want to trigger anyone.
Relationships: Lee Bodecker/Arvin Russell
Series: No Good (Two Endings) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	No Good (Good End)

Arvin finally comes into view as Lee climbs the hill, the boy is holding that nine-millimeter with real intention. They’re at a standstill, “I am not a bad man officer, that preacher was no good. I- I hate to be the one to tell you this but, but your sister and her husband weren’t no good neither. They was gonna kill me I swear, I’ve got a photo in my pocket of her posing with a dead man. Let me show you, I’m not a bad man.” He doesn’t want to kill again if at all possible.

“Put down the gun son, show me.” Lee approaches slowly, he already knows about his sister but this is his chance to finish this unscathed.

“Put yours down first.” He’s stubborn, smart. Also not bad looking at all, his mind races, he’s gonna kill him anyway so what would it matter if he made this worth his while? He lowers his shotgun, pleased when the boy does the same. For a killer, Arvin sure is naive, or maybe just too hopeful. He fumbles to get the photo out but once he manages it he gets up and carefully closes the distance between them. He holds it out without putting away his gun, it hangs at his side and he keeps his finger on the trigger but only idly now, just a precaution. He takes the photo and pretends to be shocked, mortified. 

He can use Arvin’s hope to his advantage. The poor kid wants to believe that people won’t think he’s bad for what he did. He wants everyone to understand but that just can’t happen. The truth would be a horrible stain that would follow Lee Bodecker forever. No way he’d keep his job if people knew that his sister and her husband were serial murderers sitting right under his nose, they’d probably assume he knew but didn’t do anything because he’s soft on her. He’d be ruined. This boy is his end if he makes it out of these woods alive.

“I’m so sorry.” He furrows his brow and drops his shotgun. He forces tears into his eyes and staggers. Good-natured as he is, Arvin stuffs his pistol into his pants and comes to steady him. “Let’s go down to the station. I’ll clear this all up. You’ve done the right thing.” He wraps his arm around Arvin in mock comfort, the boy relaxes a bit, so starved for this kind of contact that he can’t stop himself from melting a little into the older man’s arms. Lee pulls him closer, whispering apologies to lull him deeper into this false sense of security.

He slyly reaches around and pulls the small gun from Arvin’s waist. He lets the boy struggle free but he’s got nothing now. Lee raises the pistol at him, face falling out of the charade and back to its normal state. “Officer,” Arvin pleads, unmoving. He raises his hands in surrender, nothing else to do at this point. “I’ll disappear, I won’t say anything if you don’t want me to. Please don’t,” his voice trembles towards the end.

“Face the tree.” He orders, licking his lips as tears well up in the boy’s brown doe eyes. Arvin does so hesitantly, eyes searching for a way out of this but seeing none. “Hands behind your back.” He approaches, twigs and leaves crunching beneath his feet. Arvin obeys with gritted teeth, hoping he’s just going to be taken in and not shot with no ability to fight for his life. The cold metal of handcuffs clicks around his wrists and the barrel of his father’s gun presses against his spine. “I already knew about my sister. Didn’t know quite what she was up to until you killed her but all the same, I knew.” Arvin’s breath hitches as the larger man becomes much too close for comfort, breath hot on the nape of his neck.

“S-Sheriff?” He stutters, pressing harder against the tree, and rough bark presses back.

“Do you want to live?” Lee asks, dragging the tip of the gun’s barrel up to the back of Arvin’s head.

“Yes, sir I do.” He speaks respectfully, just wanting to get out alive.

“Then get on your knees. Turn around to face me.” Arvin goes to his knees carefully so as not to startle the man with a gun on him and shimmies around on his knees to look up at the sheriff. This feels like an execution. He closes his eyes as the barrel of the gun presses against his temple. They open in confusion when he hears the man unfastening his belt. He doesn’t want to believe what he thinks is happening but the look in Bodecker’s eyes is the same as the look that that preacher had with his wife between his legs.

“Please no...” He turns his head, grunting when the pistol pulls away and comes back to hit him hard. He feels the ticklish sensation of blood trickling through his hair down his head. The sound of the zipper cuts through the sounds of nature around them and he gulps, mouth dry from fear.

“Open your mouth or I’ll shove the barrel of my shotgun down your throat and pull the trigger.” He snarls it out in obvious frustration, tired of the insolence. Arvin wets his lips nervously as he cracks his mouth open. “Wider,” he shoves the gun into the boy’s mouth, prying it open further. He enjoys the terrified yelp that leaves Arvin and feels his dick throb in anticipation. He can’t wait any longer, he takes himself into his hand to guide it to pink lips. He slips the gun out and replaces it with his erect flesh, engorged and eager to be inside the young man’s mouth.

He keeps the gun to Arvin’s skin, a continual incentive to behave himself, and take what he’s given. Lee moves his free hand to the teen's head and threads his fingers into somewhat greasy brown hair. He draws them uptight and grips the fistful of hair so hard that a pained cry leaves the small brunette. The sound vibrates around him and comes out garbled as his cock slips in and out of the small mouth. He pushes deeper and Arvin tries to lean away, only managing to sandwich himself between man and tree trunk as he gags around the intrusion. 

“That’s a good boy Arvin.” He moans, actually calling the teen by name as he thrusts into wet heat. He wishes he had more time, he’d like to spend himself more than once into this unwilling body but unfortunately, he can’t risk being caught in the act. He pulls out reluctantly, ready for the main course. Arvin’s face is a mess, tears have left streaks down his face, blood is dripping down the hollow of his cheek, and drool is glistening on his lips and chin. “Get back up, face the tree as you were before.” Arvin wobbles as he stands, afraid, and confused.

The sheriff crowds into the boy’s space and traces the gun along the soft jawline as he builds tension in him. He drags it around to the back of his head once more before he speaks, “I’ll ask you one more time son, do you want to live?” He grinds the gun hard against the back of Arvin’s skull.

“Yes sir.” His voice cracks, throat sore from the abuse it just endured.

“Then don’t scream.” He pockets the gun and reaches around Arvin, yanking at his leather belt until it comes undone and jerking the trousers down.

“Sheriff Bodecker  please don’t do this.” He doesn’t yell but he does raise his voice, wiggling in some attempt to escape the hands pulling his pants down to his knees. A heavy hand holds him by the back of his neck to press him against the tree and keep him there while the older man spreads his ass cheeks for a good look at his pink and puckered hole. He shudders at the sound of Lee spitting into his hand. Arvin’s cuffed hands waggle around fruitlessly when a finger lubricated with only thin saliva pushes into him roughly as far as it can go. “No!” He does yell now and his head spins once it’s pulled back and shoved forward to bash hard against the tree. His vision goes red in one eye as blood from his head wound mixes with the tears in his lashes and seeps into his eye on its way down his face.

“I could put a bullet up here instead,” Bodecker warns, not eager for someone to come up the hill concerned about the noise and see this. Arvin whimpers, biting his lip as the thick digit attempts to work open a space inside of him. “You’re gonna split right open on me if you don’t loosen up here kid.” He forces a second finger inside and Arvin’s legs spread of their own accord to try and ease the burning pain of friction between them. After a few more moments of practically dry stretching, he pulls them out and takes his dick into his hand. Lee shifts his hips forward and slides the head of his cock against the meagerly stretched and inadequately lubricated orifice. 

Arvin begins to beg desperately, “please please please sir, please sheriff, sheriff Bodecker ple-“ He’s cut off by his own horrible sound of anguish as he’s entered. It does feel like he’s being split open. His chest is heaving like a wounded animal as he struggles to no avail, impaled and at the hunter’s mercy. His mouth stays agape in horror as the thrusts increase in depth and make him feel like his insides are turning into mincemeat. Bodecker moves both of his hands down to hold onto slender hips as he forces himself impossibly deeper inside the teen.

He watches, fascinated, as Arvin’s fingers curl and uncurl in helpless desperate action. The poor thing is sobbing in full now, unable to hold back the body shaking shudders as he’s ground against the rough bark of the tree and fucked. He’s for sure the tightest little thing Lee has been inside and he hates that he can’t savor it. His release is impending, he won’t last long with such a perfect body bent to his will. There must be some blood because his movements are becoming easier, slicker.

Arvin’s groans become weaker as he tires, he’s so exhausted and his nerves are shot. He feels inflamed and dizzy. Maybe the hits to his head have concussed him, he doesn’t know if that’s a blessing or a curse. It grants him some distraction from the violation but if he does end up with an opportunity to fight then he’s at a severe disadvantage. His ears ring, he focuses on it, tuning out the grunts and moans of pleasure behind him. 

Bodecker wipes away a bead of sweat as he chases his release. His breath is ragged and he’s practically panting while he ruts into the smaller man’s resistant body. He feels his climax building quickly and his hips begin to stutter the closer he gets. He pounds into Arvin harder, holding nothing back as he brings himself over the edge. It crashes over him violently and he pushes forward, nearly crushing Arvin with his whole weight cast upon him, pinning the teenager to the rigid tree. He spills inside, a deep guttural sound leaving him and the boy can’t do anything but whine helplessly about the living fluid being shot so far into him.

While Lee is busy enjoying the afterglow of his orgasm, Arvin cracks his thumb out of place, slipping the cuff. He takes advantage of the way the large man is flush against him and maneuvers his hand back. He snatches his gun back from the sheriff and quickly lets a round out before Bodecker can stop him. The bullet tears through the uniform, blood starts leaking from the wound in his abdomen and Lee staggers backward in shock, he stumbles and falls to the ground with a thump. He holds his hands to it but it’s clear that he’s mortally injured. Alvin steps forward, trembling but hyper-focused. “You- You no-good son of a bitch!” Arvin curses him with a tear-stained, blood-streaked face and fires another round off into the man’s gut. He quickly also finds himself on the ground, unable to hold himself up anymore on unstable legs.

His father had always told him there were a lot of no-good sons of bitches out there. He remembers asking if there were more than a hundred. Arvin is now sure that there is, they just may not always look like what they are at first glance. He knows he has to move, he can’t just sit here until someone happens upon them. He forces himself to stand and pulls his pants up, fastening his belt with trembling hands. Arvin kneels over Jack’s poor excuse of a grave and buries the gun alongside the remains. He limps from the forest with hope for a new path, he’ll never return here. It’s a tainted, sinful place. Blood and spiders soak the cross in their devilment.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments very much appreciated!


End file.
